The 105th Hunger Games
by TimmayIsAwesome
Summary: A 16 year old boy goes into the Hunger games, The Second rebellion never happened at all and Cato won the 74th Hunger Games followed by Finnick in the 75th, This boy must try and make it out alive. Need 3 Sub Characters to be it the Main Characters Alliance, Rated T For now
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and remember that today is the Reaping. I have never really like the Hunger Games, but I'm from district 4 so many people don't like people saying that out loud. I know that other people think it but it's frowned apond. I have a bit of training of course but I don't know if I would be good enough to win the Games.

I grab so bread for a breakfast to go, It's only 4:30 am and I am running late, my dad is already out fishing most likely. He fishes every morning but on reaping day it is the tradition we made to go and talk strategy for just incase I'm Reaped. We started this tradition when I was nine so I would be ready once I turn twelve.

"Hey Dad sorry I am late I slept in." I yell running down the beach.

"It's alright just hurry up." he yells back.

"All right so whats the strategy this year?"

"There is none, this year I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok? so what do you want to talk about?" I question.

"Your mother is very sick and she may not live for, much longer, so I Just want to think about the positives. All right" he tells me.

"Ok, so lets catch some fish for breakfast."

After some time fishing we head back to the house, so i can get ready.

I go to the bathroom, brush my brown hair that usually I leave down to the side, but for special occasions I like to put some gel on my fingers and put the hair up and to the right a little bit. I got hazel eyes and my six foot three and I would say I look good for a sixteen year old.

I go to my parents room give my mom a kiss and tell her goodbye and then go tell my dad I will meet him after the reaping at the beach, as I am running out the door to meet up with my best friend Joshua, who has always been the wierd kid but is able to play cool around the other kids at school and what not.

"Dude, what if you get reaped?" he jokes acting all like out of it

"Dude, what if you're reaped think about that." I say which freaks him out so I just laugh

We get to the square and get our blood taken then head to the sixteen years old section, and wait as Shimer our Escourt with sea blue skin and blue with white tipped hair to resemble waves as she gives the every year boring speech. Then she says its time for this years tributes.

"Alright Ladies First" she says with her capitol accent. "Abigail Johnson"

A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes gets all red and starts to walk up to the stage.

"Ok now time for the boys." Here we go. "Joshua Mason"

Yes! wait what no. I say the four words I never thought I would say

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I Yell

"Look it here we have a volunteer" She says with a Giant smile, "what is your name young man?"

"Adam Oceano"

"Ladies and Gentlemen your Tributes Of the 105th HUNGER GAMES!", she announces, "Happy Hunger Games And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!"


	2. Goodbye and Train Ride

**The GoodByes**

* * *

><p>First in is my best friend the one i volunteered for Josh<p>

"What the hell were you thinking you should of let me gone, I know im not the strongest and most skilled but I could've tried and use an alliance to help me win" He says coming in pushing me into one of the seats holding onto the collar of my shirt.

"I know but I felt i had a better chance and I can't stay here knowing I let my best friend go and die in the hunger games." I tell him while pushing him off of me.

"Yea but now I have to live with my best friend going into the Hunger games!" he exclaims.

"Yea but I will come back and it won't matter."

"Fine just promise you will win then." he says, "shake on it."

So I shake on it and tell him he has a deal as he gets dragged out by the peacekeepers. Next in is my father.

"Son, you should of done that with your mom dieing and you know this isn't a good time for our family." He says walking in

"Yea I know but I'm going to win and then it won't matter I will have enough money to help mom and get us all we need to have a better life."

"All right then you gotta win, you have more then enough tactics so you should know what to do." he says bringing me in for a hug.

"Don't worry dad I got this" I say then its time for him to leave.

Time to get on the Train and head to the Capitol.

I recap on the reapings that have already happened and District 2 interested me the most. The girl Takako Yeoh volunteered righ away and then seemed to turn white as if she saw a ghost as soon as the boy Kit Harley was reaped, I am guessing that they have a relationship going or something. I should try and get in an alliance with them, so I will look for them on the first day of training.

Well I guess I should get to know I district partner a little bit.

"So how are you feeling about all this." I ask her.

She looks at me and starts getting red again.

"Your name is Abigail Right?"

As soon as I ask she freaks out then gets up and runs into her room.

"Ok? then." Then my mentor walks in the famous Finnick Odair.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

"I have no Idea." I respond "Well anyways what you got for me."

"Nothing"

"Wait what?" I question.

"I'm good friends with your dad, I know about all the tactics he told you about, mostly cause I told them to him, so he told them to you I guess." he states.

"Wow I basically learned all my stragietys from you."

* * *

><p><strong>All right thats the end of that chapter next time will be arrival, chariots, and first day of training<strong>

**which I hope to post soon**

**And for the guest review I dont know why you had to hide behind a guest account to say that and besides I put on my Profile why I ended that story, and also **

**after this story I was going to start it back up.**


	3. Arrival, Carriots, and Training Oh My

**Hey sorry I haven't Uploaded as soon as I wanted my dad works night-shift so he takes the laptop with him so I don't get to use it really as often I would like.**

* * *

><p>We were almost to the Capitol and I see one more person that I would like to team up with. It is the boy from Twelve Alexander Bolt, he is a tall 6'0" white kid with brown hair that is in a messy spiked up style with grey eyes. He looked like he could be a great asset to the alliance I want to create. His district partner doesn't look like much of a threat, I mean she's a twelve-year-old girl, no bigger than 4'6" to tell you the truth probably a bloodbath kill.<p>

We just arrived to the Capitol and the people of the Capitol are just going crazy, all the little kids are dressed up in the old tribute uniforms and have play weapons and are pretending to kill each other it makes me sick. As soon as I get off the train I am forced to my stylist and his assistances, which they first bath me and make sure I look clean and spotless. Then I meet my stylist Hugh Janus, he basically put me in the usual District 4 chariot outfit, tan cargo shorts with no shirt and fake trident in hand and a shell necklace, and that pretty much it.

My district partner is actually in kind of a different outfit, she has a mermaid like tail with a teal bikini top and her hair is in a bun with a shell band holding it up. So I don't think it goes together too much together with my outfit but it's not my decision so what ever.

"Hey you look nice." I tell her.

she looks around nervously.

"Still nothing, eh, whatever." I say, "So Finnick, what do you think I should do out there to make them like me." I say walking over to him.

"Just smile and try to be as sexy as me, I know that may be hard for you to do." he tells me all cocky

"Oh I think I can pull it off but not sure if I can pull off being as cocky as you though." I say jokingly.

"Haha very funny, just pull it off and you will get a bunch of sponsors all right."

"Yeah alright." I answer going to talk to the male from 12.

"Hey your Alexander right?" I ask.

"Yea whats it to ya" he answers like a smartass

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to be in an alliance with me".

"Why would a career like you want to be in an alliance with me?" he questions

"Well you look like you got what it takes to make it to the final eight and if we teamed up it would make your chances even greater." I say trying to convince him.

"I guess so, we can talk more during training." he says

"All right then see ya tomorrow." I say, then shake his hand.

We all get into our chariots and get ready to take off, we get out there and the citizens are going crazy roses are flying all over the place, I catch quiet a few, and hear a few girls in the crowd yelling my name. Dammit looks like Finnick was right about acting sexy, whatever I'm not mad it's going to get me sponsors.

It looks like Alexander got a few roses and girls yelling his name too, and then everyone is loving the district two tributes, still not sure if they actually have something going on or if the girl just likes him.

The President gives his speech and then we head back and I meet up with Finnick and he right away congratulates me and then brags about how he knows he was right.

We get back to our housing floor and we get some of the best food in our lives, I grab a giant turkey leg and some stuffing and all kinds of food and stuff myself, then later that night Finnick comes to talk to me about training the next day.

"So try not to show off your skills too much since you are not going to be teaming up with the careers." he advises me.

"All right and actually I wasn't really planning on it just to let you know." I say laughing, "Remember I already learned what to do and what not to do by my father remember."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, haha so why am I even here haha, oh that's right to make sure you remember and help you survive and win." he says getting serious.

"All right well I am going to hit the hay so I will see you tomorrow after training." I say.

"Ok make sure you get enough sleep." he tells me.

Next day i get in my training out fit which is a black tank top and some black sweat pants, which is really comfortable. I head to the training center and meet up with Alexander and we go and we look for potential allies. First we go and mess around with the survival skill and we notice the girl from nine her name is Mink, shes over at the knives and daggers and is just stabbing the shit out of the dummies, like she just has a bunch of anger built up in her.

So we walk over to talk to her and she just stares at us, then asks.

"Can I help you guys?" she questions.

"That anger can help you in the guys and so will some allies so we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." Alexander asks.

"I don't know maybe I'll get back to you guys after lunch how about that." she says.

" All right take your time." I tell her. Then we walk away and go to the trident station so I could get a bit of practice cause I noticed the careers were focused more on the targets they thought seemed to be easy kills. I start throwing a few getting heart shots and head shots while Alex is every now and then gets lucky and gets stomach and leg hits. I notice it looks like he is distracted.

"hey what are you looking at." I ask

"Huh, oh nothing." he answers.

"You're checking out the Mink girl aren't you." I tease

"What no, what are you talking about you're crazy." he says nervously.

"Ok whatever, I'm not judging, I was just sayi-" I say then get interrupted.

"Do you think she thinks I am cute?" He asks.

"I don't know, so you do like her?" I ask.

"I mean I guess kind of." he answers.

"Well enough of this talk let's go talk to the district two tributes, and see if they will leave the career pack." I tell him

"Do you know their names?" he asks

"Yes, the girl is Takako Yeoh, and the boy is Kit Harley, and they are both 15 like Mink." I answer.

We walk over to them at the short sword station where it looks like Takako is practicing.

"Hey Kit right?" I ask

"Yeah." He answers.

"Well Adam and I were wondering if you and you district partner would like to join our alliance?".

"Takako, these guys what to know if we want to join their alliance should we?" Kit asks Takako.

"Sure why not, and besides I don't like the tributes from one anyways. Shining is too into her appearance and Stone is just a hard head and a total douche. Looks like the career pack will be small oh and they have Abigail she's sweet but really shy." Takako says

"Great that's four of five we just need an answer from Mink the girl from nine." I tell them

Its time for lunch and as soon as we sit down and start eating and joking, Mink walks up with her food.

"All right I'm in I decided once saw how annoying the careers were and decided I wanted to kill them, and I knew you guys would be the best to help me do that." She says.

"Great looks like our alliance is set." I tell them.

"Hold I have one demand, when we get the chance I get to kill the girl from one, I want to make it long and painful." She says.

"All right but why so painful?" Alex asks her

"She was pissing me off talking about how I am so pale and my freckles makes me look younger and wavy hair is so ugly and how her blonde hair is so much better bleh, she makes me so angry." She vents.

"Well since you put it that way all right." I agree to her demand.

* * *

><p><strong>Well lets end it there I guess. So since I've been off for so long I decided to triple the length of this one and also my other chapters have been really short. So I want to thank Feisty Flame for Mink Flerson and Tsarvich for Takako Yeoh and Kit Harley and My friend who made Alexander Bolt for me.<strong>

**How do you like the Careers only having three Tributes So far?**

**What other districts should join the careers or should they just stay with three tributes?**

**Should anyone from the alliance be a bloodbath? (If yes then who)**


	4. Training and Interviews

**I am going to do Training and the Training scores and then interviews in this chapter and after that will be the start of the games**

* * *

><p>After the first day of training I would say everything went smoothly, we got our alliance together and I feel like we are a great team we should make it far in the games, I am guessing a least the final 16. I am going to go around with Alex some more tomorrow and find some easy targets, while Takako and Kit will try to figure out the careers plans, and Mink she will probably just keep stabbing the dummies and pretend it is Shining. It's time for dinner and Abigail still is acting shy like she usually does and I feel like she has something planned, I'm just not sure of what it is.<p>

"So, what is your deal Abigail, You always just sit there and don't say a word and as soon as someone asks you something you get nervous and either walk away or avoid eye contact" I say getting irritated by it, "so what's the deal."

she looks around nervously again. "Great your still not going to say anything, what a shocker." I say annoyed.

"Hey, there is no need for that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to, now cut it out." Finnick says interrupting.

"Maybe I don't talk because I know that I am going to die in those games and I don't want to get attached to any of you guys. ok?" she says finally.

"Well, I mean since you put it that way I guess it makes sense. Sorry for getting mad at you for not talking." I say apologizing.

"It's fine, I mean look I am actually now ok with the fact that I am going to die those games, so lets just get over it." she confesses.

After the little dispute we had everyone just sat and ate dinner in silence for the rest of the time, then we all just went to our rooms. The next day I meet up with Alex and we go and look at all the outer districts because they are usually the weakest tributes, we get to the tributes of 10 and it looks like the male joined the careers because he is following around Stone like he is his puppy dog, so looks like he is going to be guarded by the careers so we won't be able to get him right away. So we move over to the district 11 tributes looks like they are still teaming together. Then Alex wanted to go and see Mink's district partner and he still looks like he is in shock from being reaped, I mean I understand he is only 12, so I am guessing he will be a bloodbath. As we go to check out district 8 Alex stops me, he said just wanted to try the knot tieing station, but I think it is because it is directly across from the station Mink is at.

"So do you really wanna practice your knots or are you just staring at Mink?" I ask him

"What? Oh no, I want to practice my knots." He says caught off guard as if I just got there or something.

"Oh ok then why are you just twirling the rope around its self."

"All right fine, I was checking out Mink, is it that big of a deal though?" he asks.

"Kind of, only since she is part of our alliance and if you both survive to the final two, then one of you is going to die, so there is no use in even trying." I say honestly.

"Yeah, your right. Well I am going to practice some knives, so you should have Mink go with you to check out the competition." He says getting up and walking away.

So I get up and walk over to Mink. "Hey want to and look at the other tributes with me. Alex is going to try and throw some knives."

"Yeah, sure I guess I could give the dummies a break."

"Great let's go check out district 6 now I guess." I say

We go and check out six and then we go to see what five has to offer but it looks like the girl has already joined and the careers and the boy to, guessing Shining recruited them. As soon as we see that I look over at Mink and I can see the anger building in her eyes and as soon I notice she says she has to go and take some of her anger out on the dummies again. So looks like I am on my own might as well see if my sword fighting is still as good as it was when I was younger. After I beat the trainer a few more times it is time to head back to our living quarters. I get back and it is again quiet, untill Finnick asks.

"So how has training been going."

"Its been going great." I say right away.

"Yeah Its been good." Abigail says quietly.

"Well...Thats good then." he answers and we all go back to eating quietly.

The next day is the usual scouting out the other tributes, Mink beating the dummies with her knives and now Takako and Kit are with Alex and me scouting, and then the same dinner story, and then dessert came around.

"All right make sure you guys are ready and know what you are going to do for the gamemakers."Finnick advises.

" Yeah I am first showing them my trident skills and then my sword fighting." I answer.

"Good, good your all set, and what about you Abigail?" Finnick asks Abigail.

"I am going to show them my hiding skills since I have the other careers to do my fighting for me." She squeaks out.

"Um uh, that's good I guess, probably not the best tactic though. Just saying."Finnick says.

"Well this was a great conversation, I am going to go and get some sleep, see you guys tomorrow." I say leaving the table and heading to my room.

"Yeah, all right night." Finnick says.

I get to my room and just lay there thinking about how in just a few days I will be in the arena and I may either die in there or come out victorious. It is just so crazy I can't believe it. I finally fall asleep and it seems like not even five minutes, I am up and heading to the private session. Once I get there we are all sat down in one room waiting for our name to be called. I am finally called and once I get in there, they tell me I have 45 minutes, and to show them what I got. So I first head over to the Tridents and I throw a few for about fifteen minutes getting heart shots ans head shots and then I spend another fifteen minutes throwing and stabbing and running around stabbing dummies, and then finally I spend the rest of the time sword fighting their best swordsmen and I beat him only two times with in the time limit I had left.

We are all back at our living quarters the next day watching the tv to see what we got for scores. First is the D1 tributes and they both got 10's, next was Kit and Takako, it got a 7, and Takako got a 6, but that doesn't worry me. Then we got to district 4 and I got a 9 and then Abigail only got a 4. So looks like she wasn't lieing about doing the hiding thing. Then Mink's district is up and she got a 8, looks like they like watching her stab the shit out of a dummy, and the finally Alexanders district and he got a 8 to so looks like we are in good shape we all got descent scores. After that we had to get ready for our interviews with Caesar

I go and get into an ocean blue suit with a white under shirt and blue bow tie and some white shoes and little wave designs on the bottom of my suit jacket. We get there and they have us line up in order of our districts going girl then boy, first is district one and they just try make everyone love them as much as they could. Next was Takako and while she was up there she told Caesar about her crush on Kit, so once Kit got up there he had no idea how to react about the whole thing, I mean he already kind of knew but he didn't think she would admit it to everyone and not to just him. Then its my turn.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen Adam Oceano from District Four!" Caesar announces, then everyone claps and the girls go crazy, "Looks like you already got all the girls rooting for you."

"Yeah I guess I do."

"So, how do you like the Capitol."

"To tell you the truth, it is a lot better then I thought it would be, plus you have all these beautiful people." The crowd just ate that up, looks like I'm doing good making them love me.

"Well thats great to hear. So I am guessing you are going to be a part of the career pack is that right?"

"Actually it is not I have my own little alliance together and I am positive it is better than the career pack."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah it is and if you dont believe me just wait till tomorrow and you guys will see for yourselves."

"Well can't wait to see, and is ther-" and then he is cut off by the buzzer. " Well it looks like that is all the time we got Adam. So good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies and Gentlemen Adam Oceano of District four." Then everyone claps and goes crazy as I walk off the stage and the next tribute walks up.

"Great job up there" Finnick says congradulating me.

"Thanks, now lets go back and relax for the last night we all have together." I say.

"Alright lets go cause tomorrow you guys are going to be fighting to the death." He says trying to joke around.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided I was able to update so I did and I am hoping to get the first part of the games up soon and pretty soon I am going to put up a form for the Syot I am going to start after this, so get ready to create a character if you want to be in it.<strong>


	5. Beginning of the Games

**I am going to put up a form for my SYOT after this chapter is published, so get ready to send in some tributes.**

* * *

><p>We are taken to the transport as soon as we wake up pretty much and once we get there we have to put on our outfits for the arena, since I am district 4 my colors are a bluish teal, it is a regular hoodie and some sweat pants so it is most likely going to be a cold enviroment for the arena so this is going to be fun, mostly because I am used to warmer weather. I say goodbye to my stylist as he stands there watching me get into the pod that will lift me up. I stand in the pod for about ten seconds after it shuts and then I begin getting lifted up, as soon as I get close to the top I start getting cold and I hear the countdown starting at sixty seconds.<br>60,59,58,57,56.  
>Then I look around and see Kit and Mink first, they look ready to grab a bag and go find a place to camp out.<br>48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41.  
>Then I lock eyes with Alexander he is in a running position since me and him will grab the weapons and fight our way out of the bloodbath, but I don't see Takako so she must be on the other side of the Cornucopia, I guess she sees Kit and will follow him and Mink.<br>25,24,23,22,21,20.  
>As I scan the snowy ground I notice a Trident and then I see Alex notice a spear, so it looks like were set.<br>10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1.  
>Then its time to go I run straight for the trident and right when I grab a boy guessing from 11 tried to grab it, he looks up at me and pushes me to the ground and is about to impale me and then blood splatters on my face, I open my eyes Alex stab his spear through the boy. He helped me up and then place his foot on the boys back and pulls the spear out. We see a few knifes and some short swords for Takako and Mink, then after we grabbed a few bags I noticed an Axe and Kit said if I got him a weapon to get him an axe since he can use one if he has to.<p>

We are running towards the camp site when I hear Alex scream, I look and he has a knife in his leg and I see the girl from 6 running towards him about to throw another, when I position my trident to throw at her and right before she throws the knife my trident pierces her neck and she drops down to the ground. I run grab my trident and then I go and help him up and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and I carry him to the camp site. Once we get there I noticed that they had a spot with a cave that we could sleep in and it was covered by trees with an opening in the middle of the trees. I place Alex against a rock and then we all sit down and I place the weapons down Takako grabs two short swords and a few knifes and the same with Mink, and then Kit grabs the axe and then we take a count what we got in the bags. We got a few bags of trail mix, some water, some iodine, and a first aid kit, which is perfect since Alex has a knife in his leg.

"Alright Alex I am going to pull the knife out, ok?" I tell him.

"All right just do it already, I can't take it any-," I pull out the knife, "AHHHHHH." I cover his mouth so he doesn't give away our location.

Everyone starts laughing for no reason, I guess it was funny that he got a knife pulled out of his leg I don't know, after we finally stop laughing he reminds us that we have to bandage him up. After we finish messing around we take all of our stuff into the cave and set our beds and what not. After we finish setting up we hear all the cannons, ten I am pretty sure. District 12 girl and the District 9 boy, plus the D11 boy Alex killed and the D6 girl I killed and six others.

We sleep most of the night off untill I am going to guess 5 in the morning where we wake to the cannon for Kit, which he had a throwing axe in his head and the D7 boy Joseph with Kits axe in his stomach, then we hear the second cannon, that's two more dead within the night. We mostly feel bad for Takako since we knew how much she liked him, but at the same time it made me happy knowing that I have one less person from the alliance to kill. Is that so bad of me?

* * *

><p><strong>Kit's Death Pov<strong>

I decided to take watch so that Takako could get some sleep since she wanted to take the first watch of our camp. I probably took over watch around 2am, it is very boring just sitting there in the dark with no one to talk to plus it is freezing cold outside, so the only thing fun to do is to play with your breath and make clouds out of it, other than that there is nothing. It was around 4:30am when I heard a rustling in the bushes and then a boy started talking.

"Hey Takako, right?, well it looks like today isn't your lucky day, because I am going to kill you." The boy says.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Takako." I yell back.

"Oh if it isn't Takako's little boyfriend, I guess I could kill you first, and then I will kill her. How about that?"

"Nooooo, I won't let you." I say running towards him. I don't think he heard me running since I came up behind him and started to swing the axe when he turned around and I stabbed him in the stomach, then I left the axe in his stomach and turned around and ran and the next thing that happened was I felt something sharp penetrate the back of my skull and then I fell to the ground and thought to myself at least I was able to save Takako.

Then I Died. Boom the cannon sounded

* * *

><p>Since the rest of the day we decided not to do anything, I noticed Alex and Mink were getting kind of close. First they were just sitting and talking, then they started getting closer and closer until they were pretty much just cuddling, and I warned him when either he or she dies the other one is going to be all upset and I don't want to deal with that mostly cause Takako is already like that. Takako has spent pretty this whole time in the far end of the cave either crying or just sitting there quietly looking at her locket, which has a picture of Kit in it.<p>

"Ok what is the plan are we just going to wait until another tribute comes around or are we going to go and find some?" I ask everyone.

"What is the use only one of us is going to win so why not just wait this out as long as we can." Takako answers right away.

"So who cares we need to just find some tributes to at least speed this up a bit." Mink says.

"Then why don't you go find tributes on your own." Takako throws back at her.

"Don't get mad at me cause your boyfriend died."

"Why the fuck do you have to bring that up. You know what me and you right now let's go outside and settle this I am tired of your shit." Takako says getting angry.

"Alright let's go." Mink agrees.

"Both of you straighten up no one is kill anyone right now, got it." I say interrupting.

"All right, fine." says Takako.

"Whatever." answers Mink, then goes and cuddle with Alex some more.

Well looks like we made it to the final 12 that's better than I thought but we still have a long way to go until there is a victor. Hopefully we can keep it together long enough to keep us live longer than another day, because if Takako kills Mink, then Alex will kill Takako, and then I would probably kill Alex and then I would be on my own and I don't need that. A few minutes later I hear a beeping it is the sound of a parachute, so I go and get it and it is for me. It has four sleeping bags that are supposed to keep out heat. There is a note it is from Finnick.  
>-<em>Great Job keeping your alliance together, Keep that up and you can win this. -Finnick<em>

Thanks Finnick you just saved us all from frostbite. Now we can all be warm and not have to worry about freezing to death.

"Ok everyone we got sleeping bags that will keep us from freezing and frostbite." I announce.

"Yes! That is going to be so helpful. Who sent them?" Alex asks

"Finnick sent them to us." I tell him

"Did he send a note for you."

"Nope, just the sleeping bags." I answer.

* * *

><p><strong>All right here is the beginning of the Games. How did you like the death Pov.<strong>

**If you go and check out my profile I am going to have up a form for my SYOT I am going to start up after this story**


	6. Three down

**It has been like forever since I last posted, I just haven't had any ideas I thought about just deleting this one but I decided I will still do it, it will just probably be a while between updates, but other than that here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>After we got those new sleeping bags from Finnick I decided I was going to go tribute hunting and if anyone wanted to come with me they could, but I wasn't going to force them to. I was about to leave and Alexander said he would go, so of course Mink came too, Takako decided to stay and watch the camp. We decided to follow the tree line along by the cornucopia to see if the careers were there right now, by the looks of it no one was there.<p>

"Alright I say we go and raid the Cornucopia before the careers get back." I say.

"Okay but lets make it quick, who knows when they will get back." Mink says. So we head over too it I have my Trident ready, Alex has his Spear poised and Mink is holding her daggers in attack position. I go behind it with Alex to check for a guard, while Mink goes around to the front. Within a matter of seconds we hear a scream, but it wasn't Mink. We run over to see what happened and then a cannon sounds, we stop.

"You think Mink just got a kill?" I ask.

"Let's go see." Alex answers. We get over there and Mink is laying on the ground dead with no one around. Then my district partner jumps out of nowhere with a knife in hand but Alex some how notices her and turns around and stabs her in the throat. Her cannon goes off.

"How did you know, and two more down it looks like." I say.

"I don't know I just did. And yeah I guess so." He says as we walk out with a few more bags in hand. Then we I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing." Says one of the career males.

"Oh, shit run." I says starting too run but I don't see Alex so I look back and he is just standing there. "What are you doing run." I yell not stopping." Then all I see is him fall with a knife in the back of his head. Looks like the girl from two got him. So I keep running till I am out of sight and head back to camp.

"Where is Alex and Mink?" Takako asks.

"They are dead and so is my district partner." I say sounding upset, but actually I am quite happy cause that is three more that I do not have to kill. After that we just sit there in silence and just when I was about to say something I hear a parachute. I run out there and it is a brand new titanium trident with gold tips and Diamonds as place holders on the handle and a chest protector, with a note from Finnick.

_Keep it up and stay alive you may get out of this with only a few kills. __- Finnick_

* * *

><p><strong>So here is a short chapter with some action since I haven't posted in a while.<strong>


	7. Four down, Four to go

**Okay so this story is almost over my other story is coming out soon so these will be short chapters with a lot of kills on each one**

* * *

><p>So we are down to the final 9 which is great cause I am that much closer to victory, and hey maybe Takako will be killed by one of the careers or one of the other four tributes and not me. I decide that me and Takako would go and face the careers so we do not have to face them in the final two, if one of us make it to there. We do not talk much since three of our alliance has already died, so we just got up and walked out to the cornucopia, and none of he careers were awake yet so it made it super easy for us. So I walked over to the D1 boy and girl and luckily the were close together so I got my new trident in my right hand and a spear in my left and I stabbed my trident into the boys neck and twisted it as I pulled the trident back out so he couldn't scream while I stabbed the spear straight into the girls heart and left it there. So know we are down to seven and the careers are gone except me and Takako but we left them so we are basically the only tributes that are well trained.<p>

"Well there we go only seven of us left." I say.

"Yeah one of us may win now." She tells me back.

We start to head back to camp, feeling accomplished have the careers out of the way. Just as we were about to reach the camp and relax the girl from seven comes running up with a dual sided ax and a dagger she sliced with the dagger and cut my chest as I backed away from the swing and then still moving she dropped the dagger and swung her ax and decapitated Takako and as soon as she did I threw my trident right into her back. She was still alive when I took it out but I am pretty sure she is paralyzed, I was going to let her suffer but I am not mean enough to do that, so I grabbed her ax and decapitated her as well, it was hard to do and watch so as soon as I did I ran to a bush and threw up and waited for the hover craft come and pick the bodies up.

I got another parachute from Finnick, it had some medicine in it.

_Great Job three more kills, I know it is hard to do but you will hopefully get over it. -Finnick_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo I know another short chapter but the next one is the last one and then I start up my next story a SYOT which is now closed. called The 106th Hunger Games.<strong>


End file.
